


Night Visions

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nightmares, Not a ship!, Other, Sam is a father figure!, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Sam wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder.





	Night Visions

“Sam? Sam.”

He opened his eyes groggily and jumped. Jack was standing over the side of his bed, eyes glowing in the dark.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quickly.

“I tried to sleep and had a vision.” Jack said.

“What kind?” Sam asked.

“It was... unpleasant. There was a man calling me. Everything was grey. There was lightning. The voices were so loud-”

“Ok, hey, calm down. Do you want to sit?” Sam asked. Jacks eyes dimmed and he nodded. Sam slid over and Jack climbed right into the bed, pulling up the covers.

“Well I didn’t mean-” Sam started, but Jack just stared at him.

“You know, never mind. Did you see the man? Can you describe him?” Sam asked. Jack thought about it.

“It was in flashes. I only had glimpses of him. He was an angel. With red eyes.” Jack said. Sam swallowed.

“Ok, Jack, this is a heavy topic. Do you remember Lucifer?” Sam asked.

“My biological father.”

“Yeah, he uh, he must be trying to contact you.” Sam said. Jacks eyes finally dimmed back to normal and it became dark in the room once again. He thought about the fact for a moment before looking back at Sam.

“If I stay with you will he come back?” Jack asked.

“I hope not.” Sam chuckled. Jack nodded and laid down.

“Ok.” He said simply, turning away from Sam.

“You meant in here? Like now?” Sam asked. Jack turned his head.

“Yes.”

“Oh... I mean, if it keeps nightmares away.” Sam said. Jack nodded and settled back into the pillows. Sam shook his head and chuckled. Here he was with Lucifer- no, Castiels son? Because he had a nightmare vision. He’d definitely done weirder.

“Goodnight Jack.” Sam said, rubbing his shoulder, before laying down and putting his back to Jack. He hummed like he was already going to sleep and Sam sighed. They’d have a long day of analyzing this dream tomorrow, but for now, he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a ship story! As soon as Sam started taking care of Jack I saw him as a father figure. I wanted a nice Jack nightmare ficlet and I wanted Sam to be the one to be there for him.


End file.
